Christmas Time is Here
by PoisonAppleTurnovers
Summary: Mary Margaret has noticed the lack of splendor of the Storybrooke residentd during the holidays in the 28 years of the curse. Of course, they didn't celebrate them in The Enchanted Forest. But Who cares? She some how convinces the family to decorate the town for Christmas. My First Story.


**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time on ABC

**Title:** Christmas Time is Here

**Characters:** Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White, The Evil Queen/Regina Mills, Killian Jones/Captain Hook, Henry Mills, Emma Swan, Baelfire/Neal Cassidy, David Nolan/Prince Charming, /Rumplestiltskin, Belle F., Tinker Bell

**Summary:** During the tweny-eight years of the curse, Mary Margaret has noticed the town's lack of splendor during the holidays. Of course, none of the town's residents were actually supposed to celebrate them, but since when was Mary Margaret Blanchard not celebrating Christmas (because of the curse of course)? So, at Thanksgiving dinner, she tells the whole extended family her plans for Christmas. They all reluctantly agree, and somehow, the town becomes a family. (SwanFire, Rumbelle, Snowing, FrankenWolf)

**People, this is my first FF so please, bear with me! I apoligize for any mistakes! This story takes place after Neverland, in Storybrooke, Maine.**  
** I don't own this show, unfortunately.**  
**Read & Review please!**

The light breeze whisked her black bangs into her crisp, hazel eyes. She lifted clear painted nails and swept them behind her ear.

She sighed in contentment as a grayish-brown squirrel scurried to her side and started to explain his day with small noises like chattering and laughing. Small squeaks and a sort of chirp came every time he bobbed his head, and Mary Margaret listened intently.

A minute later, a squirrel mating call sounded in the distance, and the squirrel at Mary Margaret's side stopped ubruptly and climed the first building he saw, dashing to the sound of the call.

She sighed again.

"Well, it was obvious that _that_ conversation was to end soon."

She looked to the side to see who was joining her for her morning walk. To her surprise, her oldest daughter, Emma, was behind her. She wore her black and white striped winter hat, jeans, black boots, white sweater, black leather gloves, and to top it off, her signature red leather jacket.

"Hello, Emma," Mary Margaret replied pasting a smile on her face. "Why are you up so early?"

"Why does everyone ask that," Emma said under her breath, then replied, "Morning patrol."

"Really? David said he did the morning patrols..."

"He usually does, but I was awoken by a creature tapping at my window. I definitely think it was a squirrel. That squirrel." Emma said, pointing at where the squirrel dissapeared.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret laughed, swatting her arm lightly.

"What? But, yeah, that's why I'm patrolling."

"Well... that's nice..."

They stayed in almost complete silence for a few moments; just the sounds of their shoes against the leaves cracked it.

"Hey, what is the date?"

"Tuesday, twenty-sixth of November, two days from Thanksgiving," Mary Margaret replied stuffing her cold hands into her pockets.

"WHAT?!"

Mary Margaret turned to look at her daughter to see a surpised and confused look on her face. Emma had stopped ubruptly, and she had her arms seemed stuck to her sides, and her face was frozen in fear.  
"Emma..." Mary Margaret asked, lightly touching her daughter's arm.

"WehaveThanksgivingdinnerintwodays," Emma whispered so quickly and quietly that Mary Margaret couldn't hear.

"Emma, could you-"

"WE HAVE THANKSGIVING DINNER IN TWO DAYS!"

As Emma said this, she grabbed Mary Margaret's shoulder's and started shaking her with great strength and force.

"EMMA," Mary Margaret screamed, shaking Emma of her.  
"WerehavingdinnerwiththewholeextendedfamilyNealReg inaHookGoldBelleDavidYouMeHenryohsh*tohmyGodMomhel pme," Emma said.

"EMMA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EM-"

"NO!"

"WOULD YOU F*CKING CALM DOWN, EMMA," Mary Margaret screamed loudly, causing a flock of birds in the distance to fly out of their tree.

Emma stared at Mary Margaret with eyes open wide and jaw dropped.

"Mar- I didn't know y-you could, uh, cuss," Emma nervously stuttered.

"Anyone can cuss, Emma," Mary Margaret replied, sliding her hands off Emma's shoulders slowly, turning to walk again.

"You know, I think this dinner will be good, Emma. It will have the family come back... together."

"It never was together," Emma replied quietly, causing Mary Margaret to turn around and look at her daughter.

"Maybe not, but it should be."

"Hmmn. Well, I have to finish my patrol. See you later, Mary Margaret," Emma said after a minute. Mary Margaet smiled as her daughter turned on to Main Street.

"This will be a good Thanksgiving dinner," Mary Margaret said when Emma disapeared out of sight. "Because no one will expect what will be said."

* * *

_ "Hello, Leroy!" Mary Margaret said to Leyroy, the very short, dwarf like man._  
_ "Hey, sister," he replied gloomily._  
_ They were on Main Street, in Storybrooke, Maine; Mary Margaret had lived here since... She didn't know when._  
_ "What's wrong, Leroy? It's almost Christmas! Aren't you happy about that?"_  
_ "Not really, sister. Christmas isn't really my thing," he said, taking his eyes from the ground and looking up at her. His eyes are bloodshot, and his nose is red._  
_ "Leroy... are you drunk?"she asked him, taking a step closer._  
_ "Yup," he replied, and he started walking towards Granny's Diner; where Mary Margaret had just exited._  
_ "Hmmn," she hummed as he walked into the diner. No one shouldn't not celebrate Christmas. Even if they were drunk and alone. One day, when she has the big family that she will finally have, she is going to make celebrate Christmas every year... despite if they liked it or not._

* * *

**A/N: Well? Is it good? Should I continue? Please Review!**


End file.
